


Beautiful Sunset

by saintminnn



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, Park Jungsoo's inability to not trip during the chorus of Burn The Floor makes an appearance, a quiet night in, just a night in the dorm, oh my god they were roommates, romantic if you look at it from a certain angle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintminnn/pseuds/saintminnn
Summary: The days when Kyuhyun doesn’t immediately leave after drying his hair are the days Hyukjae likes best, because it means Kyuhyun will pay for food and share it, and he’ll sit on the couch with Hyukjae and talk with him while a drama neither of them are particularly paying attention to plays on the TV.
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Cho Kyuhyun
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> *tiptoes slowly into the fandom* Hello hi, I've been wanting to post a SuJu fic for a long time. Here's a drabble I wrote in about twenty minutes a few nights ago.

Hyukjae is used to the sound of camera crews day and night in the apartment; the apartment, barely a dorm at this point, is home to him and Kyuhyun, and Hyukjae has proudly watched as Kyuhyun, fresh from the military, worked his way back to comfort in front of cameras. 

Despite that, Hyukjae enjoys the days when Kyuhyun is home without any cameras around them save for the usual, turned off without use for the night. They’re better than the days, in Hyukjae’s opinion, when Kyuhyun gets home long enough to shower and then disappears to Heechul’s for most of the night. 

It’s inevitable in a group of their size, at the length of their careers, that they all have their favorite people. Hyukjae himself is guilty of it, spending most of his time with Jongwoon or Donghae, even on their free days, and he knows that Kyuhyun is most likely at Heechul’s or Ryeowook’s when he’s not home, or out at yet another rehearsal with Ryeowook and Jongwoon that hadn’t found it’s way into the weekly emails from Jungsoo with everyone’s schedules. 

(Really, though, Hyukjae is most surprised the emails still come, when they all are fully capable of tracking down their own schedules. He suspects it’s a habit, something of normalcy that Jungsoo desperately clings to with each member lost, to keep count and make sure he can keep track of who is still with them). 

The days when Kyuhyun doesn’t immediately leave after drying his hair are the days Hyukjae likes best, because it means Kyuhyun will pay for food and share it, and he’ll sit on the couch with Hyukjae and talk with him while a drama neither of them are particularly paying attention to plays on the TV. On these rare days, Hyukjae enjoys pulling the smaller gestures out of Kyuhyun, playing with the maknae’s hair and doing his best to cross that boundary of physical affection that Kyuhyun always pulls away from if it’s not one of his favorites. 

Hyukjae hasn’t heard Kyuhyun complain yet, hasn’t seen him be particularly irritated at Hyukjae’s attempts to cross the bridge between them, but he’s caught little smiles when Kyuhyun thinks he isn’t paying attention, or the way Kyuhyun will turn into his touch sometimes, leaning into the affection.

Sometimes Hyukjae worries they don’t spoil Kyuhyun enough. Ryeowook has always been spoiled rotten by them; Ryeowook the brattier of the two, more likely to make his displeasure known. Kyuhyun is quiet in his suffering. Hyukjae tries his best to pick up on the rougher days, but he’s not quite as good as Heechul is. Heechul has called out Kyuhyun from practices multiple times before Hyukjae can even notice Kyuhyun is struggling, and Hyukjae has had days where he’s turned corners at work and seen Kyuhyun sitting on the floor of Heechul’s studio, his face pressed into his hands, and Heechul’s arm around his shoulders, both silent and Heechul’s expression solemn. 

Really, if Hyukjae didn’t know that Heechul genuinely  _ wasn’t _ gay, he’d have believed there was something between them. Besides, the odds always said that one in every seven men was gay, and Hyukjae was pretty sure that amongst the nine of them left, he was the singular one. 

(He has to believe that the other one is one of the members who they lost over the years. It hurts Hyukjae’s head to even consider one of the other eight still with them was the other one). 

Hyukjae enjoys the quiet nights, like tonight. Kyuhyun has finished his food, and has his head in Hyukjae’s lap, where Hyukjae’s fingers pull gently through the red-tinted strands, still damp from his shower. “Good day?” Hyukjae asks quietly and Kyuhyun hums. 

“Okay day. Busy day,” Kyuhyun answers after a minute of silence, and Hyukjae smiles, soft and warm, and scratches his fingers against Kyuhyun’s scalp. 

“We have practice tomorrow,” Hyukjae says and Kyuhyun groans, rolls over until his face is pressed to the cloth of Hyukjae’s sweatpants. Hyukjae laughs until Kyuhyun hits his thigh with enough force to get him to quiet down. 

“I don’t want to think about practice,” Kyuhyun mutters, whines, and Hyukjae muffles another laugh. “It’s bad enough trying to keep up with you and Donghae hyung, but the lights, they’re so  _ distracting _ .” 

“As long as you’re not tripping over your feet like Teukkie hyung does with every body roll, I think you’re fine,” Hyukjae says and that draws a laugh from Kyuhyun. 

“You’ve noticed it too? He can’t do it without falling.”

“I know,” Hyukjae grins. He shifts, tossing a throw pillow to the other end of the couch to get more comfortable. “I feel bad calling him out for it every time, but hyung won’t. He’s going to fall onstage one day.” 

“You should trip him,” Kyuhyun says. They both know neither of them will, just slightly too professional for that, but the thought still pulls smiles to both of them faces. 

“He wants to get all of us together again,” Hyukjae says and the silence that follows seems to be answer enough. Hyukjae knows his own thoughts on it, that Sungmin should never have been on hiatus this long anyways, that the 86 line needed him back so the four of them could get back to their old habits. Hyukjae knows there’s no hard feelings, either, between Kyuhyun and Kibum, but they never quite got to the level of comfort that the members who had stayed had with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, some days, admitted that his memories of their early days were vague at best, coated in a fog he couldn’t quite see through. He remembered enough to remember how much they hadn’t wanted him in the group, and he remembered when he finally won each of them over. 

“You’re brooding,” Kyuhyun says, startling Hyukjae from his thoughts, and he blinks down at Kyuhyun’s face. His eyes cross and he frowns as Kyuhyun pokes his nose. “Thinking about debut again?”

“How’d you know?” Hyukjae asks, and Kyuhyun grins wide. 

“You get this look on your face, like you really need to shit,” Kyuhyun says and Hyukjae sighs, long and drawn-out, and Kyuhyun laughs. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Hyukjae asks and Kyuhyun laughs again, pulling himself up to sit. Kyuhyun turns on the couch to face him. 

“No one else will live with you, hyung,” Kyuhyun points out and Hyukjae regrets throwing the pillow for a moment, if only to smack the maknae with it. As if reading his mind, Kyuhyun hands him the pillow, and then shrieks when Hyukjae swings it to smack him with it. 

“Brat,” Hyukjae says, the word filled with nothing but fondness, and Kyuhyun laughs again. The sound is like the sun after a storm, brightening up the room. Hyukjae gazes at him and just smiles.  Hyukjae loves these nights the best, when Kyuhyun drops the masks and it’s no longer  _ the _ Kyuhyun and  _ the _ Eunhyuk together. It’s just Hyukjae and Kyuhyun. 


End file.
